Heaven Is Falling — Snippets From Team Evil
by Duzell-Reincarnated
Summary: . *Spoilers. Don't read if you haven't read City of Lost Souls* Companion to Valentine's Brood — Sebastian plots about what to do about his siblings after a dream; Clary suffers in silence from nightmares and worries; Jace chaffes at the Fire in his veins
1. Seething Evil

**A.N-Okay, I was really shocked at the attempted rape of Clary by Sebastian. It just...it just blew my mind. Really, I was not expecting it. It was weird, because in my story _Valentine's Brood, _I had him forcibly kiss her, but I never thought Cassandra Clare would go with that. Now I really want Heavenly Fire.**

**Disclaimer: Characters all belong to Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments series. The italics in the middle are quotes and belong to _City of Lost Souls _by CC.**

* * *

_She gasped when he put his finger **there, **on the inside of her thigh. He sighed in content as he kissed her neck. He ran his hands down and her sides and felt her tremble. It was just as he imagined it. **Perfect.** Just the two of them._

_"Do you want this?" he breathed, blowing on her face. She looked up at him, eyes full of pleasure and delight. "Do you...like this?" And here he lowered himself closer to her, so they were chest to chest._

_"I love this," she growled, and then it turned into a moan._

_"Who do you love?" he whispered, lips near touching._

_"You, Sebastian." Sebastian smiled in triumph, and kissed her hard and-_

Sebastian's eyes shot open. It had been a dream. Not real. He hadn't been - she wasn't - they weren't just -

A growl, one that would make a Moon's Child whimper in shame, escaped from his throat. He couldn't believe it wasn't real. Surely it couldn't have _all _been made up. The sweat, the feel of her, the sound of his name from her lips-

Sebastian sat up. He was covered in sweat and his sheets were all caught up in his legs. He clenched the bottom sheet in both hands, fury simmering throughout his body. It _should _have been real - _could _have been, even would have...but it wasn't. And he just didn't _understand. _Why wasn't she _here _with him, letting him do what he wanted? Why wasn't _Jace _here, laughing and joking with him? He _needed _them. They were _his. _How _dare _they run away from him.

_"Then, who do you belong to?"_

_"I belong to **you.**"_

And if that was the case, she also belonged to _him. _It made perfect sense. They came from the same genetic background _all _the way back, to the beginning of time. But they also completed each other - he with Lilith's blood, she with Ithriel's. Demon and angel, in perfect harmony. She had told him (drunk on the silver stuff) that he was "all dark, dark, dark" and that she and Jace were "light." She still viewed him as evil, a demon. She still thought sh was an angel, that she and Jace both were. Well she was partly right: but she was _his _angel, dark, fallen, broken. Beautiful.

Sebastian disenangled himself from the sheets and stood up. He was still angry, and in that anger he punched the wall closest to him, making a hold. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood and plaster dust, but he hardly noticed. All he could think of was when he slapped his sister and she had been covered in blood and he'd though she looked so beautiful that way. He'd wanted her so bad then. _Now._

_"There are worse things than dying. And I will do them all to you, little sister, once you've drunk from the Cup. **And you will like it."**_

(She'd spat at him then, he remembered. Disgusted with him, his touch. But he had enjoyed her hatred, because hatred was another form of love.)

But then she _hadn't _drank, and it ruined _everything. _And - and then she had killed Jace, killed their connection. It had hurt. It had felt like a ragining inferno had risen up inside his chest, trying to turn his organs to ashes. _Bitch, _he'd thought. _Crazy, beautiful little _**_bitch_**. _I will get you for this - you will __**beg **me to. _

And so that was his plan: emass an army of demons and dark Shadowhunters, destory the world, get his brother and sister to see reason, and put his sister in her place.

Thinking of his sister made him think about Jace. He - he was _angry _at Jace, furious at him for defiling his sister. Clary was _his. _He'd told her he didn't care what she did - and that was true; he didn't. But she needed to know he came _first. _She belonged to _him._No one else, not even Jace.

Oh yes, he would burn down the world to get what was his. His and his alone.

Sebastian chuckled darkly and went back to his bed. It wasn't as good as the real thing - _his hands on her hips, his mouth on hers, blood splattered all about _- but perhaps dream-Clary could satisfy him until the real her came.


	2. Bleeding Fear

**A.N — Alright, I hadn't meant to add on to this, but thinking about what I'd done in _Valentine's Brood, _and how popular it was, made me reconsider. This one is a bit longer, and doesn't have quotes, but overall I think it's alright.**

* * *

She dreamed about him, sometimes. She could feel his hands on her again, pinning her down, his tongue in her throat and the crazy croon of his voice in her ear.

She'd wake up in a panic, a scream building in her throat before she realized where she was. It would take several moments for her heart to stop pounding wildly and to get her hyperventilating under control. _It's all right, _she would whisper to herself. _It's all right. He's not here. But Jace is. Jace is here, and so are you, and we're all safe._

For now.

And she feared that feeling, the feeling of _for now, _and because she feared it, she hated it. She hated the uncertainity of their lives, hated the heavy circles under her mother's and Luke's eyes, hated the anxiety in the air of the Institute. Mostly, though, she hated Sebastian. Jonathon. Her brother.

It was odd, she supposed, in the way she and Sebastian viewed their filial relationship. In their words and their thoughts, they considered themselves half-siblings, although they _knew _they had both come from the same set of parents. Morgenstern and Fairchild, they were, perhaps (at least now) the only two who could claim such strong ties to both families. Not that she wanted to be a Morgenstern, anymore than _he _wanted to be a Fairchild. To him, Fairchilds were weak and foolish and died easily, and to her, Morgensterns were deranged, brutal, and bloodthirsty._  
_

She tasted blood when she woke up, sometimes. Perhaps she had bitten her tongue or her lip in the course of sleep, surely that was the only thing that made sense. But the coppery, bitter taste would just remind her again of her nightmares, and she had to stop herself from throwing things around and screaming until her lungs burst, because no one knew yet what had almost been done to her, and really no one **needed **to know. Everyone knew how demonic and evil and crazy Sebastian was, so really, what was the point in speaking up? It would just make everyone worry and fuss over her and maybe pity her, which she would not be able to stand.

But it was hard not to tell, this secret that was driving her crazy. She wondered if she would know if, and when she went crazy. Would the Morgenstern insanity envelope her, too, one day? Would her soundness of mind just leave one day, out the window, never to be seen again? The idea frightened her to no end, and because it frightened her, she hated it.

But if she could _fear_ and _hate _so easily, was she really any different? She was a Morgenstern; that blood ran through her veins. They called her angel girl; so had the first Morning Star been. And everyone knew what happened to Morning Stars.

_They fall._

* * *

**A.N — I don't quite like this as much as Sebastian's, but I'm not sure how else to word this. The beginning felt better to me, but ah well. Let me know what you guys think; I'll put Jace's part up soon**


	3. Burning Anger

It was an odd feeling, this Fire in his veins. He could feel It, sizzling inside him, flowing throughout his body in a stream of blood. And then, sometimes, It flickered to life on his skin, a burst of light that responded to his passions. And he hated that fact, that the Fire was keyed to his emotions. Back when he was a Wayland — _back before Clary — _he was a master at keeping his real feelings in check. No one would know, and sometimes he liked to think he would have been able to fool the Fire, too.

But now he couldn't do anything, and that just made him more pent up and angry. He was angry he couldn't touch Clary without the fear of hurting her (just like in his nightmares); he was angry that he had to be watched all the time, by Jordan or Jocelyn or Mayrse or Alec. Alec, come to think of it, actually wasn't a very good 'chaperone', considering he was always moody and depressed due to his break-up with Magnus (though it was technically his _parabatai's_ fault, not that Jave would ever tell him that.) And he was angry that everyone seemed to be keeping secrets from him, or at the very least not telling him the whole truth — Isabelle, for example, who always seemed to be running errands for her mother, or Clary, who would sometimes look at him with a haunted kind of look in her eyes, and he was terrified of what that could mean. He remembered nearly nothing of what had occurred when he'd been under Sebastian's control, and he worried what had happened to Clary when he was away.

He supposed he should also have been angry at Clary, for forcing him back under Sebastian's power, but he just couldn't bring himself to be. He could never be angry at Clary for doing something that kept him with her. He wasn't even mad she had stabbed him — _stabbed him with the judgment of Heaven, injected his veins with the Light of God_ — because he would so rather be dead and free than living as a dark puppet. And his survival, at least, proved something he many times had doubted of himself: that he was good. He had been appraised by angels, and found good. One couldn't get a too much better assesment than that.

But as he was good, as he belonged to Heaven, he knew Sebastian was a creature indebted to Hell. Had he been stabbed, he would have died. But the son of the Morning Star (Clary's brother, true, but more his than Clary's) was still alive, still plotting, still creating a twisted form of Nephilim. He wondered if Amatis could ever be saved; he wondered how Luke would handle it. They'd never been close, Clary had told him, but it seemed their relationship was improving.

(He wondered how **he** would handle it. If Amatis fell, the last closest living link to his real father would be lost. Under different circumstances, Amatis might have been his mother. He didn't know what to feel about that.)

He had so many reasons to be angry, so many reasons to hate. And he was. He did. When he thought of Sebastian, he was consumed with a blinding fury that he could hardly control. But he told himself that this was good; he could use this rage. Sebastian wanted to burn down the world? Well, Jace was the one with the fire, burning and boiling in his blood.

_Come get me, big brother. And I will show you what it means to burn._

* * *

**A.N- And so ends my second three-shot featuring Team Evil. I really like this Jace piece better than the last one, in Valentine's Brood. So let me know what you think about it — oh, and I'm debating whether I should change the name. I might even put a poll up for it. Should this stay as Heaven Is Falling, or should I change it to:**

**a. Heaven Is Falling — Snippets from Team Evil**

**b. Team Evil**

**c. Valentine's Creations**

**Let me know! And (this will make more sense for those who have read TID) do you guys realize that most of the known parabatai pairs have been Carstairs/Herondale? The original, of course, with Jem and Will, then Jem's cousin Cordelia and Will's daughter Lucie. Then we have, in the MI series, Cordelia Carstairs' descendant, Jace, and Cecily Herondale's descendant, Alec. And finally, in the DA series, we have the descendant of Allistair Carstairs, Emma Carstairs, with Julian Blackthorn, the Blackthorns (presumably) being descended from Lucie Blackthorn neé Herondale. Bam!**


End file.
